theedwardandrodneyshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica "Jessie" Sandals
'''Jessica Sandals '''is perhaps what one might call the nicest person in Shoes-Dale and in Miseryville. And she is at most times.Though she does have her limits. She doesn't yell when angry or frustrated. When things get too rowdy, she'll either blow a whistle or use an air horn. (Providing nobody's too close when she uses them.)She cares very deeply for the people she be-friends, as well as her family.(just ask Jimmy's cousins and her sister Aleena)She's very patient with people. Though she isn't afraid to "sass it up" a bit when she speaks her mind,or dislikes something, or feels to tell a person off. She'll even talk down to Lucius and Heloise, but still remains tactful about it. (she does sometimes have to hit Lucius or Heloise. you know, the slap on the wrist and such. but it hurts her more than them.)She's pretty strong physically, and may have to fight a person, though she doesn't often. While most say she's perfect,she does have her weak spots.She's afraid of the dark and creepy crawlies. Especially that of the poisonous variety. She's also klutzy at times. (E.G. she'll be climbing a ladder, and she'll either lose her footing, or fall off,or she could be slipping and sliding while either roller blading or if a floor's waxed)This sometimes (though extremely rarely)gets her into near death experiences. But she manages to escape by pure luck. or otherwise. She's also oblivious to the fact that the twins and the mini Jimmy's torture Jimmy severely, and that his cousins love watching gory horror/slasher films. Jessica also can be a bit of a prankster. (thanks to Jimmy's cousins) though her pranks never hurt anybody.(example. if someone falls into a chain-reaction prank she made, she'll make sure they's always be a soft landing for them at the end.)She is very sensitive, and her feelings can get hurt if someone this she's a failure, or just hates her.See, Jessica used to feel really lonely back then, before she was...adopted into Aleena's family. Jessica also scares pretty easily, and gets very nervous if she has to perform in front of an audience. When she moved to shoes-dale,she lived at Agglet Arms apt.,where she met Jimmy-Two Shoes,whom she fell in love with (the innocent,fun kind. Not the risque, obsessive,crazy kind), along with his friends the "Awesome Trio"(Alex,Elbert and Mark). Jessica sometimes teases Jimmy a little,and playfully flirt with him, when they are dating.But never to where it'll hurt them nor each other. Though she does sometimes has to calm Jimmy down when he gets too excited. When that happens, Jessica'll rub jimmy's ear.This will cause Jimmy to calm down at most, but it'll sometimes cause him to do the "Thumper tap" with is foot. If that happens, Jessica touches his shoulder,gently telling him to calm down, and sometimes...she'll give him a kiss on his cheek, or blow him a kiss for good luck. Jessica hopes become a psychiatrist/florist. cause she feels that she can help people with their problems, and brighten up their lives with flowers and plants.Only if they need them.While she's not into extreme stuff like Jimmy, she'll go with him on his adventures in Miseryville. (back then, Shoes-Dale) (much to Heloise's disgust and jealousy) She'll even worry about him sometimes. But he always turns out fine in the end. All in all, Jessica's an extremely cool person. Though be sure to watch out when she's roller-blading,climbing ladders, dancing, and when she's walking about. One other small quirk. That bracelet she wears. It's not just for looks. The bracelet can transport her from Shoes-Dale to Miseryville and Vice versa Category:Characters